


Unattainable

by nekoaihime



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, He tries tho, Mammon is a tsundere, beach date, date, female main character, i need to play the rest of it, mammon just wants to have private time with his human, set after chapter 22, turning it into a multichapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaihime/pseuds/nekoaihime
Summary: The scummiest of the seven is always up to something. This time, the Avatar of Greed is letting his greed take control once more, only it was not grimm he wanted. Scratch that, he would always desire more grimm, but sometimes, a little change could be nice. Nothing wrong with the golden sand and long walks on the beach, right?The Great Mammon would have her, for as long as he could.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Unattainable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mammon at the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646597) by https://twitter.com/kkk276491754. 



> So this is my first Obey Me writing......literally, and of course, the first has to go to our first c;
> 
> I saw an art by @kkk276491754 on twitter and then I decided that I had to write Mammon on a beach date with MC because the boi is a good boi and that's really all the reason I needed. Obviously, dedicated to Kei because I probably wouldn't be writing this anytime soon if not for the fact that the art graced my screen and pushed me into overdrive. ( Also I finished the latest event and managed to get Mammon UR card!!!!!!!!! )
> 
> Fair warning, I'm not used to writing in this reader / main character concept so I expect some awkwardness ^^"

He had never been shy of his greed. It was what made him, _him_ , and there was never any doubt in that. He wanted more, desired more, craved _more_. There were no limits to his greed, and despite all his brothers said about him, nothing was ever going to change. His love for Goldie, anything gold in general, anything worth its weight in grimm or more; it was typical, normal, understandable.  
  
What he could not fathom, was the effect the _human_ had on him. She had not been present forever, if anything, in terms of time, she had barely been in the Devildom at all. Compared to his brothers, to the demons and witches he associated with, the amount of time spent together was no more than a simple blink of the eye in the years that he lived. Besides the novelty of a human in their world, she ought to mean _nothing_. He knew what everyone said about him, knew that they talked smack about him all the time; he knew that well, and nothing changed.  
  
Nothing, except for the way she spoke to him. Heck, from the beginning, even though she had teased him, made him wait, she had treated him differently. Perhaps it was the fact that she was a human, and they were surrounded by demons, she was a fresh blossom in the sea of muck, a shiny gold coin in the midst of copper, a treasure buried deep, just waiting for him to pry her out. But it was not a thing he would admit to her face. She was but a human, in their world for a year, maybe two if ~~he~~ she was lucky. Things like that would never last. When the exchange program had ended, he thought that everything would end. Sure, he would miss her for a while, they had spent a year together after all. Lucifer had insisted that he watch over her, and of course, like a good Avatar of Greed, he took care of what belonged to him. He was her first after all, and the first was always the **best**.  
  
And then his heart had gone and betrayed him.  
  
The first day she was gone was odd, waking to recall that she was absent, and he would likely never see her again. He rose, as per normal, and force of habit took him to her door, but the room was empty; a dark hollowness with the soft reminder of her fragrance. If he was lucky, he could sneak up to the human world, perhaps spend a day with her. Eventually, she would grow old, and die. He spent a good part of the first day glancing over to her usual seat, waiting for the familiar smile and the sweet voice calling out to him. Again and again, he forgot and reached for her; again and again, his heart ached and he cursed at it.   
  
He glanced at his phone. Peered at it every moment he could spare. Waited anxiously, just for a reply to his texts.  
  
Mammon wondered when he changed. It was one thing to stare at his phone, waiting for a text informing him of his grimm coming in. It was one thing to stare at his phone, grinning widely from ear to ear when his sales provided him with his favourite. It was one thing to stare at his phone, rolling over in laughter at how Lucifer was made a fool of.   
  
But it was a completely different situation when he stared at his phone, waiting for a message to pop up, waiting for her response, waiting for any signs that she could throw his way. The hunger was deep, and though lips curved when the familiar profile popped up on the screen, it could not sate him. Damn Lucifer for insisting that they could not contact her as frequently as they liked! If he had his way, he would stomp Lucifer's orders down to dust, and call her every day. Of course, the human needed him! The Great Mammon was simply taking care of his human -- what belonged to him would always belong to him. He had to take care of her, like how he took care of all of his precious belongings. Naturally, as her first, he had to do the best; because he was the Great Mammon, second brother of the Seven Vices. Like his precious Goldie, he needed to polish her and make her shine. She was his treasure, and nothing could change that.   
  
Not the distance.  
  
~~Perhaps the time.~~  
  
He had never wanted her. It was all Lucifer's fault! The fact that Lucifer had thrown her to him when she first arrived was frustrating at best, so how the hell did he end up like this?! How did she manage to worm her way into his heart, how did he manage to see her as anything more than an annoying human?! Was it the way she grinned and waved at him when she passed by? Was it the way she made him smile whenever they spoke on the phone? Was it the fact that she had been so straightforward about enjoying nothing more than a simple call with him? She spoke to him with no fear, seeming to forget that despite his graciousness towards her, that he was a powerful demon.  
  
Was it the way that his heart thumped so hard upon her words? The fact that he wanted to spend all of his free time with her?   
  
She made him wait for too long. She was the only human to ever do something like that; and it made him nervous sometimes. What if she had been snatched by another demon? How was he to take care of her if she was away? The talk about how a woman needed private time alone, he tried to understand it -- he kept out of the bathroom when she was using it, made sure to keep away all the other demons who wanted a bite out of his human, he had done all that he could.  
  
Even if he had failed to protect her before.  
  
He wanted to know more about her. Every drop of information, even if he was hardly one to care about knowledge. But it was her, and therefore it was different. It was no different from learning how to earn the most grimm in the shortest period of time, how to shine the gold artifact so that it would be far more attractive, and therefore worth far more. One year was hardly enough for someone like her. The way her eyes sparkled like gems, the way she tucked hair behind her ear while she was trying to pay attention to the task at hand. _Everything_. He was greedy that way and he could not be blamed.  
  
He wanted more, and he hated that she had to leave.  
  
When he _finally_ got to call her, _finally_ got to hear her voice; the fact that she missed him made his heart leap, perhaps even out from his throat. He clasped a hand over his chest, worried at first, fearful that she might have gotten into trouble, and then he slipped, he slipped back into the cocky demeanor that had gotten him through situations just fine, teasing his human. Of course she would miss him. Belonging to _the_ Great Mammon would be the luckiest thing she had encountered.  
  
It mattered not that 'human lives were short', it mattered not that they were 'eating up too much of her time'. If she missed him, it meant that she wanted him. The proclamation she wanted to see him, it made him ache. There was little he could do, and though his dishonest ways peeked, and he told yet another filthy lie, he could not hide it from her. The moment of honesty and declaration, the stupid confession that he wanted to see her too, and before he could even do anything, promise her anything, fix another time to call her or _anything_ , he had to go. He hated it. Stupid meetings. Stupid regulations. Stupid Lucifer! Who the hell decided that exchange students could only stay for a year?! Who the hell decided that they were only allowed to call in turns when she returned to the human realm! Their conversation had been cut short, it was not fair! He wanted more! He always wanted more!  
  
And then she appeared like a falling star, from nowhere, dropping down on Satan -- well, he ought to have been there to catch her, but Satan was a decent cushion, most importantly, she had not struck herself on anything dangerous. He bit back the urge to rush to her side, immediately teasing her, though he had desired for it to be true, "I knew you missed me and all, but THIS is just crazy!" Yet deep down, he clenched a silent fist, wishing anything in the world that it was true; that she had returned simply because she missed him. Deep down, he wished that she had fallen upon him, because unlike Satan, he would have caught her and everything would have felt _perfect_.  
  
Everyone was glad that she had returned. Everyone, including his treacherous little black heart. Everyone wanted her to spend time with them, wanted her to stay with them, but it ought to be him. If her room was not presentable, not ready for her, it would be his room that was hers to sleep in. After all, he was her first, and therefore he would be the first in line for anything. Right?! Despite his joy at her return, he scowled at the thought of, once again, having to share her with everyone. The Avatar of Greed did not do well sharing, especially not with what belonged to him. She was finally home, ~~with him~~. He wanted to steal her away, hide her away where no one else could find her, where no one but the Great Mammon could spend time with her. But it was selfish, he supposed. Even if he cared little about what the rest of his brothers wanted, he cared what she wanted.   
  
If he could not steal her away, he would simply have to do the only other option available, right? All he had to do, was to ensure that she chose to pay attention to him. A special recipe, a special soup, just for her. That ought to do it! She knew that he would make such efforts for no one else. His brothers could stuff their face with anything, he did not care. She, deserved a special recipe, a special meal.  
  
But it was perhaps his biggest mistake ever.   
  
Knowing that she had seen the others before him, he was furious, though he supposed on hindsight, anger was not quite the emotion he was experiencing. Even if it was not his domain, he understood, realized that he had been jealous, and his jealousy had leaked -- far too obvious despite his everlasting desire to keep things under covers. She even had the audacity to ask if he had been lonely without her around! She wanted an answer, for his emotions to be worded into obvious understanding for her, she wanted a confession, and he sulked at the fact that that was teased, that still, she teased him. The thought of her rose to mind each morning, each action he took, each night before he slumbered; she consumed his every thought; and that was unlike him. The Avatar of Greed took, and took, and _took_. He did not give. And yet he gave her the time of his day, any time, any day. He ached, yearned, desired, and while he could blame it on his greed, all he wanted was for her to be by his side.   
  
The fire only made it worse, made it intolerable, made him want to tug her into his arms, lock his arms around her, and never let go. It burned, and though his heart and desire were aligned, the syrup only made him want more. It put him on the edge, and despite her orders, one goddamn kiss was not enough. He was Greed in persona, the very embodiment of Greed -- how was one single little kiss ever sufficient?! The order made the syrup's effects die off, but the warmth in his body still remained, though at a lesser degree and allowing him more control. The racing of his heart still remained. Everything was the same, except for the fact that he had been honest with his feelings, and for the briefest moment, he had openly accepted his feelings for her; and she seemed to have done the same. He wanted the warmth to remain, wanted to remain this way with her, and yet...and yet the irresistible order came and...  
  
No longer did he feel like he would lose control, no longer did he feel the need to be honest; his heart and feelings remained the same, but she did not have to know that.   
  
She did not.  
  
Even if she would stay forever, Lucifer had uttered the truth. Humans had short lives. It would hardly be long before she would....disappear, and he was hardly sure he could bear the emptiness that would come with her absence. He had longed for her, missed her, craved her, during the short period of time she was gone -- if she was to die, how would he process that? A demon as greedy as him, would he corrupt her, destroy her, take away her light, so that she could remain in Devildom, with him?  
  
He was Greed. Greedy for all he desired, all he wanted; he had no doubts that he could....would be greedy enough to do something as stupid as taking her light from her. If he did....Even if he did, she would smile at him the same as always, and let him. That was the type of person she was, the type of stupid human she was, and he could not allow that.  
  
Even if he loves her. _Especially **because** he loves her._  
  
It was not a lesson he desired, not a lesson he ever expected to learn; she was an unexpected treasure, fallen into his lap -- but a treasure he could not hold onto, a treasure he could not claim. At some point in time, something would snatch her from him, and he cursed at the fact that he should let it. A human did not belong in Devildom, there was only a limited period of time they could keep her here. What of her family? What of her friends? Even if they had grown to care for her, even if his annoying brothers had accepted her as part of the family, she was no demon. As her time ticked by, she would slip, far _far_ away from his grasp. Even the Avatar of Greed could not hold her away from Death. He could protect her with his life, but there was no protecting her from the inevitable. He may portray a fool, but he was a fool in love.   
  
Thus, because he loves her, he had to let her go.  
  
_Right?_  
  
But the Avatar of Greed was greedy, and he wanted _more_. He wanted her alone. He wanted her full attention, without any of his annoying brothers stealing her time away. So it mattered not if he had to pull one of his schemes; he would persuade her to come along, and though his promises might seem feeble and weak, he hoped that she held enough faith in him, trusted him enough, to leave the House of Lamentation, and to dive into an adventure with him. An adventure, he would call it, a chance to stumble upon a treasure chest of riches. He would promise to share them with her, of course, her and only her alone, but he knew. He knew. There was no adventure to be had. It was a date in the guise of a task. He knew. There was no such chest filled with gold and jewels. She was the treasure that he desired to hold. The only treasure that could slip from his hands; an irreplaceable treasure with an expiry date. He knew.  
  
He would hog her, steal her time as much as he could, his brothers be damned. He did not care if Lucifer would yell and threaten. A punishment would come in the form of torture; even Lucifer cared deeply for her, and would no doubt ensure that she would remain safe. But Lucifer had placed her in his hands, and he, of all people, the Avatar of Pride should know that Greed could not be hindered or tethered. There was no punishment harsh enough to ever stop him from being by her side, and for all of his sadistic ways, Lucifer would not.... _he hoped_. He could not bear even the thought of it; her return to the human realm had been the tip of the iceberg, the taste of the inevitable, the beginning of a parched desert of doom. Therefore, he had to do what he had to do, to sate his greed, to sate his appetite for her. He would accumulate all the time they shared together, hoard them like a fervent beast, fight fangs and claws, for he was a greedy demon in love with the unattainable.   
  
**The Great Mammon would have her, for as long as he could.**

* * *

He planned the day well, and took pride in the fact that he had put in so much effort in planning their date, that he _almost_ boasted about it. No one had to know, at least, no one had to know until they had their date and enjoyed their private time together. They could grouse and complain after, but he would be basking in the afterglow of a fabulous date, and hopefully, come away with a few kisses from her. He would boast after, loud and cocky. There was no one better to spend time with, than the Great Mammon after all. He had been meticulous, so meticulous that even Lucifer would have been proud of the effort he had made. But it was a surprise for her.  
  
It ought to be difficult, but he invested the same energy he did in his schemes, and though he was perhaps the last demon to willingly take someone on a date, it was for her, and everything seemed worth the while. His mood was exceedingly cheerful, and his brothers had begun to suspect that he was up to no good -- _ah but he was_ , up to no good, planning to steal the greatest treasure away from the House of Lamentation. They did not have to know that, in fact, it was far better that they presumed that he was on his worst behaviour, planning to steal yet another statue or gold. He played a fool, but he was not always stupid. He fed them the crumbs, glancing around the mansion with his phone in hand, spending a little more time than necessary around what was worth anything.  
  
**But she was worth the most**. She was the one thing that no grimm could buy, and though he attempted to hide his glee, lips curved far more often than expected, and he moved with a bounce to his steps at the scenario that played within mind.   
  
When _the_ day rolled by, he rose from slumber with little prompting, the alarm ringing but a brief moment before he silenced it. Sitting up, he called the messaging application to screen, eagerly selecting her name before he paused. While he desired to hear her _possibly_ sleep-laden voice, the sound of the soft tones might shake his unstable heart, causing him to slip up and mess up their surprise date. Yet if he texted her, she could still be sleeping and not see the message until something woke her up ( hopefully not one of his brothers destroying the well-planned day with an interjection ). He mused, tousling already messy locks in agitation as he pondered; finally deciding to risk it with a call. It was worth the gamble, and he was one who gambled with all he had.   
  
Swallowing hard, he watched impatiently as the familiar screen popped up, smiling at the sight of the picture he had chosen and saved for her profile in his D.D.D. Wanting to miss nothing, he promptly held the device to his ear, counting the dial tones before she picked up, steeling his heart to forbade anything that did not run with his plan.  
  
"Oi oi oi! Didn't I tell you to pick up my calls immediately!" He almost felt bad, for she responded with a sleepy incoherent mumble -- it caused his heart to skip a beat or _ten_ , and he took a deep breath that he hoped was well masked by feigned annoyance. "None of that three rings before you pick up thing!" It was early, and he had kept her up last night with their usual casual texting. Her weariness was his fault, but her vox struck a clear bell through his distracted thoughts, reminding him that he had a task to fulfill, a date to take her on.  
  
"Sorry, Mammon.. It's nice waking up to your voice though.. I could get used to this.." The simplest words, she always found a way to make his heart throb, make him fall even harder, even deeper. If it was even possible. It made him even greedier; she had now injected the idea into his avaricious mind and he found himself wondering how it would be like waking to her voice each day. Tensing his jaw, he cursed silently and bit down hard so that he did not speak a word out of line.  
  
"Of course, you should feel lucky that the Great Mammon is callin' you! Now! I've got a serious deal! I'm talkin' about makin' mad bank! And being the gracious Great Mammon I am, I'm takin' ya with me! We're goin' treasure huntin'! I've got a map, and it's got a treasure chest with my name on it! I'll split it with you so wake up! I'm comin' over right now!" He gave her no chance to reject him, no chance to blow him off, swiftly silencing the D.D.D. and dropping it onto his bed. There was absolutely no one in his room, and his excitement overflowed in the form of pumping fists and hot cheeks; cheeks he would have to calm before he appeared at her door, but still he allowed himself time to relish in the fact that the idea of him calling her every morning had appealed to her, and pressed the device to cool his cheeks after his heart settled down a little.   
  
Perhaps he would do that. Cause she liked it! It was not like he needed it!  
  
Nonetheless, he pushed past his feelings, realizing that he needed to hurry -- the idea of another stealing her away in the short period of time he was not by her side made him balk, and he hastily rushed to wash up and dose himself in his usual perfume. One time, _one time_ he had left it in her room, and she had casually used it for herself; and it made _all_ the difference. He was a demon, after all, the scent of his choice on her figure, it took all of his self control to _not_ do anything. He spared a moment to consider, glancing at the bottle before he tossed it in the bag he prepared beforehand, anticipating a chance to spray her with it during their date. It was a clear sign that she belonged to him and everyone else should know it!   
  
He was there before he knew it, body and feet full of anticipation and energy, knocking on her door and letting himself into her room at the sound of her voice. "Are ya ready? We gotta go before someone stops us! The gold won't wait!" His heart could not wait. "You're the only human who makes me wait!" _Always_ , but he was a willing demon, sulking and dropping himself on her bed as she brushed her tresses. At least she was dressed, _at least_ , or his heart may leap from his chest and onto the ground -- someone would punish him for it, though he wondered if it would be worth the torment. She adorned a simple dress, and already he could not take his eyes off the human. Reaching out to tug at her soft locks, he was careful; gentle enough not to yank the silky tendrils out from her scalp, but hard enough for her to turn to him with a pout.   
  
"Mammonnnnn! You won't like it if I pulled your hair, would you?" He _would_ , truthfully, in a context that she was likely not ready to handle, so he kept mum on that and shifted to wrap hand around her wrist instead. It was a nice change, seeing her out of their uniform and in something of her own style and choice, but her attires were limited. A quick shopping trip would fix the situation, besides, he was ready to pamper her for the day. That was what a date was about, right?  
  
"Come on, come on! We're losin' daylight! We gotta go get supplies before we get rich! That treasure chest ain't gonna dig itself up!" He had a treasure to dress up, a treasure to polish, a treasure to hold close by his side. It was all the information she would get. Any other person might have balked and rolled their eyes at him, blowing him off and wondering if he was an idiot ( he was told that far too many times to be counted ); but she, only _she_ was ready to run out into the world with him and his schemes, as long as they were legal and logical enough. She only laughed at his words, with not a drop of condescension in her eyes and the same sweet smile he wanted to hoard for himself and _only_ himself, and then she let him drag her out of the mansion, heeled feet clicking on the pavement as she kept in pace.   
  
_He wanted her eyes to look only at him._  
  
"We gotta get stuff first, and there's gonna be a lot of people, so..." He trailed off, speaking with actions rather than words he would stumble over; once again his face was hot, and he hoped like hell his hands did _not_ get clammy and wet, for her smaller hand was squeezed tightly within one, and he kept her close through the morning crowd that was only beginning to gather. Guiding her to the store of choice took little effort, he knew the way, was sure of the way -- except he did not factor in the crowd that pushed and pulled, attempting to separate them from each other. Constantly he glanced to his side, making sure that she remained. Worry was beginning to set in; would she find it annoying? _He did._ He wanted to snap and yell at the people who nudged them apart without a thought, but he wanted to maintain his image before her eyes. Already she had seen the worst of him, he had no desire for her to regret and turn back. This was their date, and he had to be a good date so that she knew that he was the best! His scummiest was only applicable to grimm!  
  
But she smiled up at him, as always, and squeezed his hand in return. "I'm alright! I'm tougher than you think!" As a human who could survive a year in Devildom, she had to be. It was impossible for him to be glued to her side, and she had to rely on herself from time to time. With no magic at hand, she had managed, and even made a pact with all of his brothers. _Of course she was tough._ A jewel surrounded by the darkness of demons. _Shining_ , like the smile she wore, like the smile he wanted no one else to lay eyes on.  
  
He wanted to pull her into his arms, but resisted. It was not the time and place for it, he would have his chance later in the day. For now, he slipped them into a beach supplies store, brandishing with his free hand in delight. "We're arrived! I'mma get us some stuff, and you're gonna pick yourself a nice sundress, and a _bi-ki-ni_ ~! We can't let people know that we're there to dig up a treasure chest!" Their cover story had to make sense, even if the lie was the truth he sought. It was up Asmodeus' alley, clothing, beauty and shopping, but Mammon refused to let the lustful demon in on his plans. Even if Avatar of Lust could pick the most ravishing attire for her, it meant nothing if there were three at a date. She could pick her own stuff, he had faith in her.   
  
He kept an eye on her as she flitted from rack to rack, watching as she pulled several different choices and compared them with the help of a mirror. She could pick _anything_ and the Avatar of Greed would find her alluring. If she wanted everything, well, she was a woman after his own heart -- even if he had not the grimm to spare ( not this time ). But she was considerate, always had been, even if she teased and made fun of him, she was almost always in his corner, and that made her beautiful in his eyes. Though he wanted to be by her side as she picked and dressed, Mammon kept a slight distance away, giving her space while making sure that she remained safe ( and no other person would bother her ), and casually looking at something for himself. He had an idea of what he wanted, but the choice could not be made until she had finalized her own; one that made him lose his train of thoughts at the sight of her as she waltzed out of the fitting room.  
  
A slip of a dress, _sunny_ like her personality, with pink and blue prints. The bikini, hidden under, was a darker blue that was sure to highlight her figure. It went well with his eyes, he noted with a grin, and she had chosen colours that he would have. Was she not perfect?!   
  
"Cat got your tongue, Mammon~?"  
  
Caught gaping with greedy eyes searing her image into mind, the bashful demon would glance aside, though hand rose with a clear sign of approval. She needed none of that, but his thumbs up only made her giggle as he approached, instructing her to keep herself in the chosen attire and to give him her previous clothing to shove into his bag. Bashfully, she returned to him with the dress folded, sliding it into his bag with albeit too much force. "I got the stuff we need, so let me just quickly change and then we'll be on our way!" He had to leave her, for a moment or two, to snatch up the matching shirt to her dress, beach shorts to her bikini, and to dress himself in it, but he had always been quick. One could not flee debtors and pursuers if he was not swift on his feet. He was by the cashier within minutes, flashing Goldie at them to finish their transaction.   
  
Eye contact was avoided, uncertain of how she would react to their matching attire and swim wear, but what was done could not be altered. Payment was made, and he took her by the hand, and once more, set them on their path. When he finally hazarded a gander, a conceited smirk made its appearance upon features -- not only were they matching in attire, her blush was more than obvious and it egged him on. There were two ways it could go down, and she had blessed him with acceptance.   
  
_Matching attire, success!_  
  
The journey to the beach was nerve-wrecking. While she prodded for more information, there was only so much he could share without giving it away. Thankfully he was smart enough to come up with a fake map that he offered to her, allowing her to examine and scrutinize the feeble sheet of paper for a while. There was only so much he could conjure up, but it took attention off him for a small part of the journey, at least, till she grew bored of the map and returned it to him, before the motion of the vehicle lulled her into slumber. He sat, frozen by her side, whilst her head lolled and rested upon his shoulder. He marveled, at how their hands remained linked, and though he was a nervous mess, Mammon could not help but to smile at the woman beside him, so willing to head out with him on one of his schemes, despite being exhausted.  
  
Chancing it, he pried his D.D.D. from his pocket and quickly snapped a picture of them; a memory of their date to be preserved for the rest of time. The picture would never see daylight, but he was happy to keep it to himself. All of their precious moments. One day he might brag about them, but for now, it was his slice of heaven. He made a note, reminding himself to ask Levi for assistance in ensuring that the images of the day would never be erased. Raising their interlinked hands, he pressed a soft kiss to the back of hers, a rare piece of affection, yet he snapped away, straight and stiff when she murmured. He held his breath, fearful that he had awoken her, fearful that he had been caught in the act, but she only snuggled closer to him and evoked a bitten back groan in reaction.   
  
They had barely begun their date and _already_ he was on the edge, heart screaming for more, more, _more!_ All he had to do was to lean down, just a _little_ , and he could brush suddenly dry lips against her soft ones. Even though he was a demon, he was not one to take advantage of her while she was vulnearable. Demon or not, forcing a kiss on someone who had no chance to decline it was not his style. He was only scummy when it came to grimm! If they were kissing, he wanted her to want it. _Was that greedy of him?_  
  
Yet azure eyes remained on her lips, and mind wandered -- did she apply some sort of lip balm? Was it in the little handbag that she slung over her form? Her D.D.D. was likely in there, there was no way she would leave the House of Lamentation without it, but what else did she bring? He attempted to peek, but gave up quickly as she moved; her free hand coming to rest upon his arm as though he was naught more than a pillow she slept on. Her action all but killed him. His decision was made before they arrived; if she still slumbered, he would sweep her off her feet and carry her there, a valiant gentleman that she deserved. He was strong enough to carry her with ease, and the bag he carried was nothing. He was not the second strongest for nothing!  
  
But she was up before he could slide arms around her, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes while she studied his flushed expression. "...did something happen, Mammon? I....didn't say or do anything odd while I was sleeping, did I?" He turned away immediately, crossing his arms and summoning a carefree posture to hide the embarrassment of being caught in the act. If she slept for two more seconds, he would have had her in his arms!  
  
"Sure you did! You drooled all over my brand new shirt! I'll make you wash it for me! Ya know, you really should have gone to bed earlier! What the hell were you doing up lat--" Fumbling with his words, he decided against continuation, snatching her hand up and tugging her out of the vehicle without further ado. While he originally demanded an explanation for her exhaustion, realization struck him two sentences too late -- _he_ was the one who kept her up, with endless texting due to his excitement. He had been careful, siphoning little bits of information about his human and her preferences, and preparing for it so that she would wholeheartedly enjoy their date. Last night was yet another case. That, and he simply wanted to talk to her.  
  
He was messing up even before the date had properly begun, and he would be lucky if she did not choose to stomp on his feet and turn back. How dare he have the audacity to criticize her when it was solely his fault?!  
  
Silence filled the remaining minutes of their journey; the morning sun offering a gentle warmth and a soft glow to his human's form. Despite the quietude, Mammon found himself enjoying the short stroll to the beach, she had not shaken his hand off and they made steady pace on the path to the spot he had chosen; a slightly shaded area by a palm tree -- sufficient to provide a shadow so that she would not burn, obscured enough for them to enjoy a bit of privacy, and not too distant from the nearest bathroom. Women always needed the bathroom. The matching attire, the interlaced hands; already it felt like a date! An adventure for her, but he was satisfied to treat it as a date. She would go away with no treasure, but hopefully, at least a good time spent with him.   
  
A mistake. He made yet another mistake, observing how she struggled as they exited the path and made their way on warm golden sand. Her heels were not suitable for the walk and while he held her up as best as he could, Mammon blasted himself for not reminding her to get comfortable shoes. The only thing he could do was to hurry them to their spot, allowing her to kick off the accursed heels and comfortably trot around the beach barefooted, too sure that she would scoff at the idea of being carried.  
  
"Here we are! 1009!" An umbrella stuck into the sand marked the spot for them, number printed on the material for the purpose of recognition. He gave himself a pat on the back for the smart move, booking a spot made things easier. He was not about to mess up their date by arriving to the beach with no space for them! Mammon did his homework, and he was very proud of it. Unwillingly, he released her hand to retrieve a mat from his bag, tossing it down carelessly and shooting her a sly wink. "See, I came prepared! We can wrap all the treasure in here later~" Dropping down to lay lazily upon the fabric, Mammon gave the spot by his side a pat, eager for her to join him. It was now time for the next part of their adventure-date, and he was ready to make the next move.   
  
"You gotta put sunscreen on! I'm not goin' to hear the end of it if you get burnt!" Reaching to pull sunscreen from the bag the moment she sat down, he brandished the bottle with ardent fervor and a well-practiced grin; he had little doubts that she would look just as dazzling with sun-kissed skin, but the idea of peeling skin off his human as she grimaced about the pain was less satisfying. That, and the fact that he was the only one available to assist her in applying sun screen where she could not reach. It was the perfect opportunity! The look she gave him was incomprehensible, but she snatched the bottle from his hands anyway, squirting the liquid out and applying them to her body. Unfortunately for her, and quite delightfully for the greedy demon, her flexibility was lacking -- back could not be reached and she turned to him with apprehension, offering up the bottle. "C-Could you get my back for me?"  
  
"Of course you need the help of the Great Mammon!"  
  
There was no holding back his triumphant grin, though cheeks coloured considerably at the realization that he would likely be the one struggling with the act; generously smearing the white liquid upon her back. _With his hands_. He took his time, hands trembling just a tad as they came into contact with bare skin. Despite the butterflies dancing violently in his stomach, Mammon focused on ensuring that all exposed skin was well covered, he had done a decent job and there ought to be no complaints. "There ya g--"  
  
That was, until she tugged the sundress off and caused him to fumble, knocking the bottle of sun screen with an errant elbow.  
  
"I-If we're at the beach, I can't keep the dress on all the time.." Her reasoning made sense, and even though she refused to meet his eyes, he nodded and proceeded to continue on his task. This time, he was an utter _mess_ as heat spread through his entire body; he took deep breaths to calm himself, but in vain -- it only served to race his heart, bit down hard on his lips and tasted crimson, it did _nothing_ to snap him from the reverie, and he wondered why the hell had he picked the beach. _Right_ , spring had come to an unfruitful end and summer beckoned. Also, she had mentioned something about the beach when she spoke on the return to the human realm and he wanted to see her in a bikini. The beach was a logical choice for the summer, even if his mind could not come up with a logical conversation as he applied the skin-saving elixir on her. The coat of lotion made her skin glow under the sun, akin to an angel descending on the hell that he belonged in, and he could not lift his gaze from it. Hair had been pulled away, but it highlighted her neck, eliciting a desire to press lips against skin, to leave marks where he should not, to show the world that she belonged to him, and him alone. He was the Avatar of Greed, wrestling against his very nature, as he slathered sun screen upon the woman he wanted the most.  
  
Eventually, though not before his face cooled sufficiently, or _so he believed_ , he finally completed the task and dropped back onto the mat, wiping a bead of perspiration, consumed and exhausted at the mental turbulence he had placed himself into.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to." He stubbornly muttered. _Oh but he did_. He simply did not expect the amount of effort it took him, or the stress it placed on his poor little heart.  
  
_Sun screen, check!_  
  
She smiled down at him, radiant as the blazing sun, and his heart leaped in a foolish dance -- for that smile, it was worth it. But she had the bottle in her hand once more, and he raised an artful brow in confusion. Was she not done?  
  
"Now, it's your turn, Mammon! I mean, do demons get burnt? Maybe you don't, but I'm going to return the favour anyway! Sit up and let me do your back for you!" Slipping away from it was impossible, she planted hands upon his shoulders and moved him to her desire; he was but a doll to be played with and Mammon was not sure if he would survive the next few minutes. The thought of her soft hands upon his back made his mind wander, perhaps too far into the gutter, but there was no arguing with the stern look she wore, and so he slipped out of his shirt quietly, baffled at the turn of events. Distracting himself was impossible; the cool temperature of the lotion combined with the warmth of slender fingers upon his back ignited his desire, fanned the flames within, drew his full attention and Mammon greedily ate up each and every sensation, praying that she did not cast a gaze upon reddening cheeks. He kept his vision distant, sure that a look at her would disintegrate all semblance of control; their date was only beginning and he could not afford to fail right at the start.  
  
"Hey, not there! That tickles!" Somehow, her fingers found a way to his sides and he snatched them up with a sulk, sure that she was teasing him once more. It was not like she did not know that he was ticklish, he had made that known long ago! He would not pout, but she did, and he released her hands with a resigned sigh, admiring through the corner of his perception that her tidy nails were painted a snowy white not too different from his own; though with a touch of shimmer. "Listen! You do know I'm a demon right?! I can get the rest of it myself!" Any more contact with the human and he would truly be facing a punishment meted out to him by fate. There was no way he could deny that her touch fired him up; the burning in his chest remained, far more apparent with each passing day, but there was little he could do besides scheme and ensure that he was always there for her. He was her first, and it _had_ to be that way. He was greedy like that.  
  
Even if she would never consider the Avatar of Greed as a potential partner. He was dumb, stupid and a scum.  
  
Still, despite everything, she smiled at him and his heart fluttered at her laughter. He found indescribable joy in her elation. In lieu of her amusement, he considered the current part of their date an acceptable success. Failure had almost terminated him and his heart, but somehow he had pushed on and succeeded; leaving him with the memory of her bare skin under his hands. A fabulous memory.  
  
So far, so good. The date was going swimmingly well; food would arrive shortly -- he had made sure that the order was taken well, inputting the choices with her preferences. They had left the House of Lamentation on an empty stomach, the meal would serve as a late brunch, practically a lunch, considering how high the sun climbed. The sun screen had been applied; the blazing orb would not blemish her skin with its rage and he grinned as he spotted the uniformed personnel with their basket of goodies. _Ah_ , it felt absolutely wonderful to have planned well. The staff needed no gesturing, the number on their umbrella was sufficient and they were present before she even realized. Though he greedily ate up her visage, the slight glance of other demonic eyes upon her figure made him sit up, obscuring vision of her form with a well placed stretch. Snidely exclaiming that she belonged to him would have been a preferred choice in reaction; they could eye her if she was comfortable, but he would not allow a single hair on her to be touched by any other than himself; but alas he was in no position to claim anything -- though he noted that she slipped her dress back on and mimicked the action with his shirt, casually left unzipped. On a random thought, he extracted his perfume from the bag and sprayed it over himself, the stray drops sure to have sprinkled over the woman who sat in close proximity, providing and coating her with his preferred choice in scent.  
  
"Now I don't stink like sun screen. First we eat! Can't dig for treasure on an empty stomach!"  
  
Whatever she wanted to do after the meal, he would entertain. There were some plans in mind, but it all depended on what she desired; such was a date to be enjoyed and not one that he would force down her throat. Even in the guise of an adventure to be had, there were limits and he was no fool when it came to things like that. Observant, reactive to her feelings; it was what he would pride himself on, even if he denied all actions zealously. He was ready for anything that came their way.  
  
Except for the noises she made while she consumed the food. She was no Beel, not a bottomless pit with no end to her hunger, but she savoured each bite with a vocal appreciation that stirred the dangerous cauldron of the greedy demon. The options were fine-tuned to her liking, with some exceptions for his own taste buds; but her moaning reactions, loud and misleading, the raving of a pleasant meal, honest yet distracting, it made him hot and bothered. She was putting him through a wringer, extracting all sorts of emotions and reactions that he attempted to bury deep down within his dark soul. She did know that he was a demon, _right?!_  
  
Was it easy to forget? While he was no Lucifer, or Wrath incarnate, the Avatar of Greed was still a dangerous demon, second most powerful among his brothers, lethal and deadly when he wished to be. Her guard was down, tossed aside and forgotten, and while he had no desire to scare her into remembering, he feared that she would find trouble if they parted ways at any point. He had great control over himself, and not once had he reveal his demonic form out of anger towards her. But his brothers had, and still she stood unwavering. If one of the Seven Vices did not bother her, would she let herself be swayed or attacked by other demons? They cared for her, him far more so than the rest of his brothers, and that was the only reason why she had come to no harm despite living with them. Any other filthy demon would lay hands on her and devour her down to the bones. It was exactly the reason why she had to remain by his side.  
  
Yet the discomposure was setting in; he needed just a moment away from the noises she made carelessly, just a while to calm his errant speeding heart. He weighed the odds; he had been openly seen by her side, and though his reputation with grimm was one of the nastiest possible, he did not see any whom he owed grimm to lingering around them. Few would confront the Avatar of Greed ( and his human ) for other reasons. A hostage situation would not apply. He was quick if necessary, if a situation arose, he would be with her in moments. Under his watch, she would not come to harm. She would not come to harm. He needed a breather, before he became the cause of concern _towards_ her, and it was perhaps the one thing he could not allow. The fire within could ignite, burn, sear him with its intensity, _that_ he would accept silently, but in no circumstances would he allow his own feelings towards her to scald his human, his treasure.  
  
"Ya know what we should have? Ice cream. Everyone has ice cream at the beach!"   
  
Dessert was something he had left out of the menu, though it remained as part of the date plan he had painstakingly organized. They could share an ice cream sundae, or whatever it was she desired, if he was lucky perhaps they would even feed each other, but at such a stage he dreaded the thought of it. To watch as creamy treat was consumed, to hear her vocalize as it slipped down her throat, _no way!_ He would not survive that! Even simply imagining it made him scurry away, heading to the nearest store so that he could purchase the aforementioned without delay. Simply being around her made his cheeks ridiculously hot, and Mammon had long established that she had to be the only one who did such a thing to him. He was not impassable! When she placed her hands on him, his heart surged. When she did anything, his heart responded in manners he often failed to suppress. Too many times had he burst out with behaviour woefully uncharacteristic of him. His brothers teased, endlessly, but they did not change; she was the only change in their life, and she took his side and made his little black heart soar.   
  
Entire mind in disarray, almost crumbling when he reached the store, Mammon crouched to the ground, burying face under his hands as he cursed at his restlessness. Reminding himself that it was just an adventure to her did nothing to assist, for still he looked at the day as a date and wanted more, more of her smiles, directed only at him, more of her gaze, directly only at him, more of her affection, directed only at him. She had teased him, countless of times, and though he had always responded with denial, he wondered if things would change if he, for once, was frank and honest.  
  
But such was not the Avatar of Greed.   
  
Following her with his eyes while the choice of ice cream was debated, he stole a quick picture of her relaxed self and confirmed her safety -- she sat upon the mat, reapplying her lip balm as she concentrated on her D.D.D. The afternoon sun added a tiny of healthy pink to her cheeks, or was that the blush she wore, accompanied by that familiar smile, due to her conversing with whoever it was she was texting? Jealousy consumed him and though fists tightened as his heart sank, he forced himself to lighten up, snagging two different flavours of ice cream before returning to her side. To his delight, the device was tossed aside when he made his appearance, her reaching out to pick her preferred out of the two. _At least!_ At least she focused on him when he was present; that much he would rejoice on. Quickly forgetting the intrusion of the unknown person, the ice cream was flourished; hers a bright yellow that he assumed was lemon or citrus in flavour, and his an interesting blue. One ought to have paid more heed to the choices snatched but he could blame no one but himself.   
  
She sampled hers with scrunched up features that he sneakily snapped a picture of, laughing at her reaction to the sour treat -- _this_ he could manage just fine, abolishing all previous thoughts of the potentially seductive manner he would flail under if they shared a sundae. Their date was rebounding back to normal, with no strange awkwardness resurfacing; simply two friends enjoying their ice cream while they relaxed under the umbrella. The arching path the sun took blazed a streak through their territory, an area that they carefully avoided; he uttered not a word on the treasure hunt and she similarly asked nothing about it. Granted, the entire trip was but a mere facade, a desired date hidden under the guise of a treasure hunt, but the human seemed to have enjoyed it so far, thus he abstained from reminding her of the lies, and focused on appreciating what they currently shared.  
  
Which, according to her, was also _his_ ice cream. One moment he was partaking in the flavoured treat, the next he found her mischievous face too close for comfort, her warmth breath against his cheek, eliciting a dark blush -- only to realize that she snapped her wicked jaws upon his ice cream! "Oi oi oi! You have your own, why are ya takin' a bite out of mine?!" What a greedy little human! The things one small action did to his heart! If she had asked, he knew he would have offered; but the taking of a bite without question, while it ought to have pissed him off, only invoked a satisfaction that fanned the heat within. He could not deny her, and the reciprocal gesture she took allowed him to crunch down on her ice cream.   
  
Like her, he scrunched his face at the sourness that struck him and the merry peals of her laughter made him guffaw, the unison of their blended voices attracting attention from the other beach-goers. But he cared not for their raised brows and comments. He was here with his human, she was happy, and that was all that mattered. Watching her attempt to catch the droplets of melted ice cream before it stained her hands was almost hilarious, though the longer he observed, the more he realized that the flick of tongue against the frozen Popsicle almost compelled him to reach out and assist, sowing the seeds of desire deep within. He _wanted_ to lick the coloured beads before they fell upon her form; and that was a dangerous thought altogether. But before he could look away, she called out to him.  
  
"Ne, Mammon~ Smile!"   
  
Reflexes took over; he modeled occasionally and was darn well proud of it -- it paid well, he made front page of the magazine and he _knew_ that she had a copy of that magazine. He was attractive, and the cocky disposition came to him with ease. Mammon shot her a wink, lifting his signature shades as the blinding flash went off. If she wanted a picture, he would give her a memory she would never forget. Eyes were the windows to one's soul, and his eyes were focused on her alone, there were no shades to obscure the fondness he had for her, and while he would not give her the time of the day with an explanation, or a confession; action spoke louder than words.  
  
_Right?_  
  
She fidgeted with the device, cute nose wrinkling as she squinted at the screen while she attempted to do something; whatever it was he did not know, nor could he make a decent guess. If she sent it to his brothers, he would surely hear from them -- he was out with her **alone** , and no matter what they could say, he was ecstatic. They could attempt to ruin the mood, but all he had to do was to shove his phone aside and focus on their date. He could deal with their snide remarks later. "Is it too bright? Here, put this on."  
  
Sliding his shades off, he cautiously placed it on her, allowing her vision without the agony of being blinded by the sun. The yellow shades, combined with her sundress, completed her look; a radiant angel descended upon his corrupted soul. He would never change, his greed endless and insatiable; but her presence allowed it to wane, just a tad, for he was far too captivated by her kindness, and could not bear for anyone to inflict her with pain. Not even his brothers. She was a treasure to be protected, even if she would insist that she was no frail human that required constant supervision.  
  
The supervision was for his own benefit.  
  
His precious sunglasses on his precious treasure; it was quite a sight, one he subtly snapped a picture of while she worked her D.D.D. It took her some time before she looked up, flashing the smile he wanted for himself, and tapping the shades that now rested on her nose with a voiceless query. It helped her, allowed her to do whatever she wanted with the device, but he did not demand its return, instead crossing his arms as he looked into the crashing waves. "It's not like I wanted to, you just look ridiculous like that." Ridiculously _adorable_ , but once again, they were thoughts that would not be shared; hand shielding flustered features from her view.  
  
"Come on, let's go take a walk."

As naturally as he could, he took her hand in his, allowing her to snatch up her little handbag but pointedly refusing for her to slip on the heels -- it would only cause her discomfort, and most wandered the beach barefooted as he did. He tossed them, ice cream sticks ( she would surely yell at him if he left them be, littering was not accepted ) and the mat in his bag; he was a mess, but he attempted anyway. If she grew tired whilst walking, he would hoist her into his arms; recklessness peeking as he considered the success of their date. They could stop, play ball with others, or build a sandcastle; whatever she wanted; there were no orders required, he would dance to the fiddle she played. But for now, he was perfectly contented simply holding her hand as they made a lazy long stroll on the beach, fulfilling his secret fantasy while she had absolutely no clue about what was going on.  
  
_Long walks on the beach, success!_  
  
He hopped her over little puddles of water as they neared the shore, fled as the crashing waves chased them with joy upon the lips, interlinked hands never quite parting. Eventually, they grew tired of the ocean's teasing, and settled in a quiet spot upon a rock not too distant from the ocean. He kept a fickle gaze on her, looking away the moment she tilted her head towards him, but she soon distracted herself with the sensation of warm sand between her toes as she admired the view, wiggling them as deep as she could. To this, his playful mind conjured a prank, and he knelt by her side to bury her legs to her knees. No argument was raised, for it took her far too long to notice; he managed to enclose half of her calves in the sand, before she began kicking out to seek freedom. Diving to avoid the sand, he rolled twice before she stomped over and began to scoop the golden grains upon his form. Revenge was sweet, and though he could have escaped, he found himself lost in her sparkling eyes, filled with pleasant gaiety.   
  
Her impish actions were sanctioned; she packed the layers thick and pressed the sand down, fixing him into place before she began building a sandcastle upon his entombed form. Since she found amusement, he simply huffed and puffed, but did nothing to blow her little castle down. Instead, azure eyes maintained a steady regard upon her as she darted towards the ocean and scooped out handfuls of sea water, water that she deposited on the growing pile. He tested his arms, wiggling them out from under the sandcastle before he attempted to hold the shaking structure in place. It was all he could do to assist; though she might argue that his action could cause their little sandcastle to topple instead. 'Castle Mammon' grew in levels, and as soon as she stabilized the sand feature, he rested hands behind his head to comfortably watch her. It was a simple thing, building a sandcastle, but she found so much gratification in it that he could find no strength in his heart to mock or tease her about it.   
  
It was a human thing, he presumed; but he had no complaints when she chattered up a storm whilst on her project. Her relaxed demeanor put him at ease, she was still enjoying their time together away from the House of Lamentation, and he had done nothing to upset her yet. It was a fruitful day, and though his eyes soon glided down to her lips in terms of attention, he still paid attention to her words and responded accordingly. It was exactly how a date ought to be, he believed. The only thing that was lacking, was the sharing of a kiss. Her lips, soft and appealing, lured his deliberation -- he wondered how it would feel to press his against them, licking his dry atrocities as he stared, so much so, that he failed to realize that she had paused in conversation, and peered down at him.   
  
Dusting her sandy hands upon her dress, his human pulled her bag before her, extracting her lip balm before raising a threatening finger. "Don't move. If my castle comes down, I won't forgive you!" It would fall, at some point, there was no way he could ensure that it remained when they left the particular spot, or did she expect him to stay there for eternity? The Avatar of Greed groaned his displeasure, but made no move to relocate himself. Instead, he braced himself for whatever would come next -- but nothing quite prepared him for the scent of strawberry, and the glide of lip balm against his lips.  
  
"Now you can stop staring at my lips. You really should take better care of yourself, your lips are cracking!" Arms akimbo, she leapt to her feet, leaving him in utter confusion as she searched through his bag. it took time, perhaps longer than he would have liked, for him to process that she had applied lip balm, the same lip balm that she had been using, upon his lips. Did she think that he stared at her lips because he wanted lip balm?! He was no Asmodeus, and his irritation almost caused him to jump up and howl at her. Instead he sulked, staying in place till she returned with the two ice cream sticks in hand.   
  
This time, Mammon was absolutely bewildered. He had not seen a trash bin, and had hence left them in his bag. What was a demon to do?! He deserved no punishment for that! He was being the most responsible he had ever been in his demonic life! But she pulled a pen from her handbag, scrawling on the sticks before she erected them on top of the sandcastle. Once more, she gave him a warning, shaking both finger and head at him as she backed away. He attempted to eye the contents written, but found no way to do so without collapsing the entire structure. Glowering at her did nothing, she was scarcely affected, and rather, cracked a rascally grin at him as she snapped not one, not two, but _several_ discriminating pictures of his current position. At a loss for words, all he could do was gape and whine, and thereafter, attempt to pose artfully.   
  
Eventually, she was satisfied with the pictures she had taken and returned to tease him with glimpses of the device's screen, shaking to ensure that he could not easily see. But he was a demon, no matter how comical he had been, and he snared her wrist with a quick jerk. "Ya know I'm a demon, right?!" A thieving demon with skills to match! She squirmed free, but he managed to catch a glimpse of the screen altering to her background, though it was insufficient to properly decipher what it was. The corner _looked_ like it was at the very beach they were at; did she take a picture of the scenery? In spite of that, he had little time to consider, for she bounced away and peeled her sundress off, tossing it and her handbag by his, but carefully placing his shades down before she waltzed her way towards the water. "Come on, Mammon! Let's swim for a bit!"  
  
His eyes chased her, admiring her appearance for a little while. Her confidence and energy was intoxicating; despite the lack of a bright shade of attire now, she still exuded a charm and attraction he could not explain. Though he yearned to follow her, to race her to the water, he was trapped under the sandcastle she invested so much effort in -- and all it took was a hook of her finger before he destroyed the sandcastle in its entirety, taking the action as permission, and then snatching up the two semi-buried ice cream sticks before peeling off his shirt in a swift motion. He stuck the two pieces of wood in his shirt, and all but threw his shirt at his bag before he darted after her.   
  
It would be inappropriate of him to do so, but he was a greedy demon who wanted the human in his hands, thus he plucked her from the ground as he passed her by, hoisting her into his arms as he dashed into the beckoning ocean. The refreshing coolness a stark opposite to the hotter sand, it gave him ideas and he met her eyes with a grin, raising her high before the human realized his possible intentions. Her squeals filled his ears, and his laughter rang freely, "Don't you dare, Mammon! Don't you _dare_ throw me into the water!" But he only meant to tease; there were never any intentions to put her in harm's way, and hence, after a good bout of laughter at _her_ expense, he finally set her upon her feet, careful to provide a stable form for her to lean about as the waves sought to topple her over. If it was one of his brothers that he held, the Avatar of Greed would have gladly dunked them into the water with glee, but she, and she alone, warranted a special treatment.  
  
She sulked, she pouted, she batted her fists a few times onto his chest; but he only grabbed her hands and surrendered. "Alright alright! I won't do that again!" If anything, he did not wish for her to direct anger or irritation at him; she was the only one truly in his corner -- the times where she did not side him, would only mean that he had truly erred; it was easy to tell, even if he did little to stop his heretic ways. He could not change, it was what made him the Avatar of Greed; and she accepted that part of him wholeheartedly.   
  
How could he _not_ fall for her?  
  
The woman who pouted up at him. The woman who bent low to dip her hands in water. The woman who scooped a handful of the ocean. The woman who........splashed her cupped hands' limited contents on him with a spirited giggle before she pranced off and dived into the water. Two can play at that game, he was faster, stronger, not smarter, but more skillful in the disruptive ways; she could not get away. Most importantly, he was no human and therefore had far more stamina. He would win the splash wars!  
  
He lost track of how long they played in the ocean, only that her hands were starting to wrinkle from prolonged soaking. They had splashed, raced, swam; he had admired, observed, appreciated. The way the water droplets caught the sun and highlighted her features, the way her voice echoed in the distance as she urged him to catch her, the way she jumped on him from behind as though he did not realize her presence; the way his heart drowned in all that she offered him. And he wanted more. More of her attention, more of her smile, more of her laughter, _more_. His greed knew no bounds, accepted no constraint, but he willed himself not to pull her into his arms and steal from her petulant lips.   
  
He fought, he struggled, and it exhausted him far more than he thought it would.  
  
The skies were beginning to darken by the time they finally emerged from the water and made their way to their bags. The bluster and crowd were thinning out, leaving behind couples who lingered and cuddled to watch the sunset. Retrieving the mat from his bag, he spread it upon the sand and gestured for her to rest for a few moments, offering up a drink he had thought to pack. The plans that he had made for the date had been just about actualized; there was little more he had in mind beyond returning home to the House of Lamentation. One could sneak her out for the day, but their dinners were always taken with the rest of the brothers unless they had informed them beforehand, and he had done no such thing. They would have to return, before their D.D.D. blew up from the lack of responses. He was sure that hers would, definitely.  
  
She sipped at the drink, returning it to him as she settled into a comfortable position on the mat with a contented sigh. Hands flailed blindly for her handbag before he handed it to her, and she went for her device immediately, pulling it out to snap pictures of the tranquil sunset. Mammon eyed her action, pulling out his to do the same as he joined her on the mat. Once upon a time, he had hardly cared about the sunset, it only meant that the dusk neared and the wicked darkness would take the night. He had a feeling that sunsets would mean an utterly different thing to him after the day had ended; she shifted close to him to fight the chill of the approaching twilight and rested her head on his outstretched arm.   
  
"It's pretty dark out, are you sure you're alright?" Reaching for his shirt, he tossed the fabric over her form; it was the best he could do without actually touching her and possibly incurring a situation he could not backtrack from. He had no lights to brighten their area, though the path returning to civilization was lined with lamps. When it came to warmth, he knew little to assist beyond body heat -- and surely she would not be comfortable with _that_.   
  
"I trust you, Mammon. I know you'll protect me no matter what. With you by my side, there is nothing I need to fear." The declaration, along with the affectionate smile she gave him, made him choke on his emotions. Though his face betrayed him completely, he could muster up no words to respond to her. It was simple, and resounded in his mind. 'Of course! Nothing could get past the Great Mammon!' She could always count on him to pull through for her, but the words could not be uttered. It was everything he wanted to hear; her reliance on him reassured that she trusted him, she believed in him, she had confidence in him. But he could not respond.  
  
Almost, _almost_ it sounded like he had a chance with her. But she was kind, sweet and loving, and he was the scum of the family. The contrast of an angelic woman and the vile demon. Could it even work out? Could she accept _all_ of him?  
  
"You do know I'm a demon, right?" Uncharacteristically soft, he rose, leaving his arm under her head and leaving him with little leeway or distance. Hovering over her, he met her gaze unflinchingly, imploring for her to honestly consider the situation they were in. He trapped her under his body, breath so close that it scattered moist tresses away from her features. There was no escape for her, and the only thing that repressed the demon was his own will, his own desire to attain the woman beneath him, but if only it was by her own interest. Greed reared its ugly head; he was covetous, craving the taste of her lips against his, the touch of her skin against his. He wanted to know how she tasted, the strawberry of her lip balm had long faded into nothing, but it was not her natural flavour. He wanted to know how she would sound, as his hands gripped her close and explored the expanse of her skin. He wanted to know how she would look, while he fulfilled his fantasy of making out with her while she gasped and asked for more.   
  
More. _More._ **_More!  
  
_**But he stopped, a hair length away from pressing lips to her. _**Only**_ if she was willing, he reminded himself, seeking out her eyes to determine how she felt. The tell-tale crimson matched, but she grimaced and he froze. Did he....did he...was he revolting to her?  
  
"Ow, wait Mammon.. There's something pressing into my back..." She moved, bumping her face into his shoulder but grumbling far more about the pain of a sharp edge pressing into tender flesh. Snapping out of his contemplation, he sat back on his haunches, waiting for her to get off before he yanked the mat off the sand. It was easy to miss at first, the pale corner almost the same shade as the sand that camouflaged it. But keen eyes marked the differences, and he gouged fingers into sand, extracting the object into open air before observing it critically.   
  
"Oi oi oi! Are you serious?! You found a treasure chest!!" Things like these, things like these were familiar, easy to respond to. It would be far easier for them to focus on the cache that they had just dug up, though it remained to be known how much wealthier they would get. It would be far easier for him to distract himself with gold, grimm and jewels, rather than to ponder on the situation they were just in.  
  
"I'm pretty sure this wasn't the right spot on the map you showed me...." She quipped, a cheerful attitude as she dusted the sand off with excitement. Exchanging a quick look, the woman unfastened the chest, beginning a vocal drum roll as she inched it open. The suspense too much to bear for the Avatar of Greed, a chest meant nothing if it was empty or filled with nothing worthy of value; hand shot out to jerk the lid off, jaw dropping when he realized it was in fact not an empty vessel. Somehow, they had managed to stumble upon a moderately sized chest filled with a pile of gold coins and several jewelry. It was no paltry find, experienced eyes rated their value swiftly.  
  
"A treasure is a treasure, ain't no matter where you find it!" He picked a piece out, gripping it between his teeth to ensure that it was truly gold, only dropping it back in when his deduction was confirmed.  
  
"I guess today's treasure hunt was successful! You're splitting it with me, right~?"  
  
Typically, he would claim the credit, gain the grimm and split some with the human. But it was her find, not his, and though the true face of the greedy demon threatened to take control, he wrestled and grapple the horns, forcing and battling his sin down to maintain command of himself. Even if it was rare and almost utterly impossible, with her, with _her_ the Avatar of Greed wanted to be fair. With her, he wanted to be **more**. "You found it.. It's yours." His map was completely fake, he was not even aware of any treasure in the vicinity -- he would have dug up the entire beach if he knew treasure existed, buried in the sands. But he had been focused on ensuring that they had an outstanding date. He had been focused on enjoying himself. He had been greedy, but avaricious for her. It was all an unexpected bonus.  
  
"No, Mammon. _We_ found it. It's **_ours_**. And I don't know how to sell them off, so it's up to you." She was firm and sure, and he was far too easy to sway when it came to treasure. He reached to grab his bag, deciding to stow it deep within so that none should know of the riches they carried. The chest could be covered with the clothes they wore when they left the House of Lamentation, and all would be none wiser.  
  
But before he did so, he paused and peered through the chest, careful to be silent so that none of the lingering couples would discover their bounty. The day had been magical, even if he would have opted for another choice of word; but truth remained, the date was a success, wrapped up in a deception. A successful treasure hunting adventure that doubled as a date for him. It meant _something_ , to him at least, and he wanted her to feel the same. For her it had been fun and laughter, a relaxing time away from the stress of school and living in the Devildom; but there was one thing he could do that would solidify the day as something more than a passing dream.   
  
Mammon scoured through the chest as she watched perturbed, finally clasping fingers around something. He took her hand, grinning from ear to ear, and slipped a ring upon her finger. It was simple, nothing too elaborate; but it suited her. As she brought her hand up to admire the band, the gem caught the final rays of sunlight and he smiled at her approval; secretly overjoyed that she had not rejected the ring with the stone that matched his eyes. "You can keep one. I'll sell off everything else and bring you the grimm!"  
  
He _lied_ , but he did not think that she would realize it. Sneaky fingers had snagged another that he slide upon his own, watching it sit upon his existing rings with more euphoria than he had ever expected. Like hers, it was simple. But it reminded him of the woman he desired, and the eyes he would gaze into for the rest of his life if he could. More than grimm, he felt like he had obtained something of more value than the chest he now shoved into his bag.  
  
"We should probably head back for dinner before Lucifer kills us. I kinda....didn't tell him anythin' about comin' out with you." Features contorted at the thought of the possible punishment; perhaps they would have cared lesser if he was the only one who disappeared, but considering that he had absconded with their resident human, he had a feeling the upcoming discipline would be severe. At the very least, he would return the woman home in one piece, safe with the addition of a ring and the memories of a great time together.  
  
"Oh, Mammon... I think you know that Lucifer only tortures you...." He could swear that she was just as sadistic as Lucifer, watching her shake her head at him. In dismay, he shook out the sand resting on her sundress, handing it to her so that she may conceal the bikini whilst they traveled home. Likewise, she returned him his shirt which he threw on, this time zipping it up so that bare chest was hidden. She hopped by his side as she slipped her heels on after carrying her handbag, the demon eyeing the footwear with a wary gaze as he replaced shades upon head. She would not survive walking in those on the sand, not with the distance they had placed between them and the path that led the way out. He rolled his eyes, slinging his bag around him before he swept her off her feet, quite literally, and began their way back to civilization. "Ya know, you really shouldn't wear heels to the beach."  
  
"You didn't tell me we were going to the beach, Mammon. You said treasure hunting." The rebuttal could not be retorted, and he fell silent with a huff, acknowledging that it was a mistake he made. The next time, he would do better. He would learn from all the issues that occurred, and ensure that she would have an even better time the _next time_. Behind them, the sun dipped into the ocean, marking an end to the day, a rewarding day by the standards of the Avatar of Greed.   
  
"I'm not carrying you because I want to! I'm just trying to get home faster so that Lucifer doesn't hang me and use me as a punching bag again!"

 _Those loved by the Avatar of Greed would find themselves attaining wealth._  
  
They had found treasure, unexpectedly, but he confirmed that the greatest treasure he would ever find was tight in his arms.

* * *

Somehow, she had managed to fall asleep. It was either the weariness from insufficient sleep the night before, or the exertion caused the activities of the day; whatever the reason, Mammon kept her snug in his arms, catching the stares of many as he made their way home. They had no chance to change back into their normal attire, and the beach wear was ill suited for the somber night. But he cared little about their judgement, maintaining a steady pace so that she did not rouse before they arrived. He never prayed for much, but he appealed for fate to give him a break and not have his brothers notice their return to the mansion.  
  
Sneakily, quietly, _stealthily_ , he made his way to her bedroom, inching the door shut just as she stirred and woke. Mammon waited till she was coherent enough, before he set her down on the ground. Fingers flew to her neck, rubbing as she cleared her throat in embarrassment. It only made him snort, waving her off with a hand. "You better go shower before you go to dinner. And don't say a thing about the treasure! They'll make me pay them back!" He had to hurry himself, to wash off the remnants of their date; sand was a dead giveaway.  
  
He turned to leave, but she had another idea. Capturing his arm, she pulled him back, tiptoeing to press a kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Mammon. It was a lovely _date_. Maybe we could go for _another_....next week?"  
  
He _had_ believed the date would help him get over her, would satisfy the greed he had for her as he monopolized her for a full day, but he realized, perhaps far too late, that it only made it far more difficult for him to let her go. How could he? It only escalated his greed for her.  
  
Maybe demons and humans could not be together, but he sure as hell was going to try. It did not matter if humans had short lives. It did not matter that he was taking up her precious time. All he knew, was that if she was willing, if he did not have her, if he failed to even _try_ , he would regret it for the rest of his miserable life; and they would be centuries of regret, centuries of longing, centuries of missing the greatest treasure he had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
**The Great Mammon loves her,** _ **and nothing else mattered.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write this all in one go but I died because I should be sleeping... I apologize for the errors here and there.. Please feel free to follow me on my twitter ( same handle @nekoaihime ) to scream with me about Obey Me because I have no friends who play this and I need to SCREAM ABOUT THEM
> 
> This is the longest I've ever bothered to write in a single chapter, be proud, Mammon.
> 
> P.S. How many little ( some pretty darn obvious ) shippy things can you pick up from this? ;D ( I will write a short drabble for the person who can list out ALL the shippy stuff I've hidden into this chapter, you pick your own prompts. c: )
> 
> Do you want a continuation? Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
